Mother Nature At It's Worst
by Misfit-Of-The-Real-World
Summary: Bella is an extraordinary vampire. Heartbreak consumes her after losing a loved one due to war. She has no clue as to who changed her and lives everyday in isolation. Will a certain coven have the answers she's looking for? And how does she know Jasper?EB


When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

**When Your Gone**-_Avril Lavigne_

* * *

**Chapter:** Journey to The Past

"Why?" the young beauty asked of the man standing in front of her.

Her chocolate brown eyes swam with the tears that threatened to spill, but she was too stubborn and fought it off. The youthful man gazed down at her heartbroken expression and felt his own clench tightly at the sight.

"I have to" he said in despair, though regretted it instantly. Those were not the words to be said. Anger now clouded her great brown orbs as she glared into his bright blue.

"No you don't _have _to! You _chose _to." She hissed at him, than misery coaxed through her once again as she whispered softly, "You choose to leave me"

"Isabella Marie Swan! You know I would never leave you with out reason!"

She flinched at his use of her full name but disregarded it as she was still forlorn.

"But you do want to leave me. If you didn't you would stay."

"And be mocked as a coward?" he questioned her, irritated. "You know as well as I that I can not do that. I have a reputation to uphold."

Bella narrowed her eyes menacingly. The wind blew gently, causing her silken brown locks to caress her face making her out to be that of an avenging angel with her simple white gown fluttering in the breeze.

These days, not many women were known to let their hair out and chose to pin it up. But with her free spirit she left it down for all to see. You can be rest assured that if any were to approach her for her actions they would receive a thorough tongue lashing. He chuckled inwardly as he remembered all the unfortunate victims to ever get on her bad side, it never turned out for the better.

Coming out of his thoughts and ignoring the sinister look in her eyes he continued sternly:

"I am old enough to fight for my country, and now is the time. Think of the honor I would receive us if I come back."

Finally she exploded. It was if the timer was set to just a certain time for her wrath to begin. That wrath focused on him.

Though he was taller than her by several inches, he flinched back from the murderous expression that seemed to consume her once innocent face as she towered over him as best she could.

"IF?!" Bella screeched. He couldn't be more thankful that their Manor was farther away from the neighboring town away form prying eyes. "_If_ you come back?! Do you want to know what I think about your _honor_ and _reputation_?"

Though he knew it to be a rhetorical question, he continued to shake his head.

"I say screw your HONOR and screw you _damned_ REPUTATION!" she screamed, her voice raising to a higher pitch than its original.

Appalled by her use of language, he made a move to interrupt but she cut him off.

"Jasper William Whitlock! If that is what stands in your way than you can just shove all that _honor _up that scrawny, twiggy legged, stubborn ass of yours. Do you unde…"

Before she could mutter another word, he covered her mouth with his hand, amused.

"Twiggy-legged?" he felt in delight as her lips quirked up beneath his hand. Lifting up a delicate one of her own she gently shoved his aside and brushed back a lock his hair.

"Yes, twiggy-legged."

She quirked an eyebrow daring him to object, but not wanting another row Jasper chose only to shake his head and grabbed her small face in between his large palms.

"Bella." He said, letting her name leave his lips comfortingly. He watched pleased that is tone seemed to calm the fire that raged in her.

"Jasper." A few tears spilled down from her eyes as the fight against them ended. Not being able to take it anymore she crashed into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

Jasper let her cling to him, as this might be the last time he would ever be able to hold her. But no, he couldn't think like that. He wouldn't. He would make it back to her. She was his life. So he clutched her harder, letting her salty tears cover his shirt, and he too let tears slip from his baby blues.

Her shaking form and gasps pierced him as if he could feel her own pain radiating through her to him, and he could. He could feel it as if it were his own, and he wished more than anything that he didn't have to leave for that blasted war. But he had to, he must. He wasn't only helping to ensure Bella's safety, but countless families could be saved.

It could have been minutes, maybe hours, before her trembling was reduced to a slight shiver and her heart beats slowed from its erratic tempo. It wasn't till her sobs reduced to a dull throbbing against her ribcage, when she finally lifted her head to meet his worried gaze.

The remaining tears left in his eyes punctured through her emotional wall. Having him hurt was the last thing she wanted.

"Bells?"

She giggled a bit at his guarded expression. Though after the tantrum she just threw, she wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Don't worry Jazz. The flood gates are closed."

"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to make you cry." He said exasperated, clutching her shoulder gently with one of his hands.

"Did you expect anything less?" she cocked up a perfect eyebrow. "I won't see you for god knows how long. And even than I don't know if you'll come back to me."

His eyes blazed with determination as again, he cupped her face with his hands.

"No matter what happens, I will find a way to come back to you. I promise."

"With no harm?" she said doubtfully.

"Nobody will touch one single strand of my gorgeous golden locks." A smirk playing on his lips.

"A bit fool of ourselves aren't we?"

"Is there no reason for me to be? The only other person that can compete with my looks is you. And even that is by a mile."

Bella laughed and he loved that he was able to bring such joy to her face, even for such a time as this. Their goodbye.

Playfully she punched his shoulder. "Oh, hush it you."

Chuckling himself he drew her face towards him and pressed his lips lightly to her forehead. Her eyes closed briefly at his reassuring touch.

"Good bye my Bella. Till next we meet." Promise hung through his words. An everlasting promise to meet her again, whether it be this life or the next.

"I'll miss you Jasper." She softly whispered grief evident in her tone. "More than anything."

"I know."

She took this chance to take in his appearance until the next time they meet. His blonde hair falling by his ears, bringing out his bright baby blue irises. The orbs staring at her as if also taking in her face, which he was.

"Don't lose my heart." He murmured, fingering the golden locket that hung around her neck.

"Nor you" Her fingers ran delicately over the silver ring positioned on his right hand ring finger.

Silence overtook them as they embraced each other, enveloped in each others arms. Than with a sigh Jasper withdrew.

"I have to go." He said dejectively. Her eyes hardened and filled with her tears once more, before she too sighed, knowing she would not be able to stop him. He could be just as stubborn as her when he wanted to be. Any other day she would have put up more of a fight if she knew the consequences of his departure. But after the emotional turmoil she had just been through, she knew their arguement will end just the same. Him leaving for that wretched war that he_ chose to go to._

"I love you Jazz."

"And I you Bells."

With another brief hug, she watched in despair as his figure slowly became blurred by distance and her tears. Knowing of her promise not to cry in front of him, she held them back. Yet every step he took that furthered him from her threatened to have her break that pledge.

It wasn't until he finally disappeared that the dam finally broke free. Flooding her vision completely as she fell unto her knees in the dirt and bawled for the miracle that he would come back for her. She cried for him and his promises, for her weakness and her strength.

In the end she cried because she was alone, and being alone was the worst thing that could have happened to her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** So how do you like it? Good? Bad? Tell me! Oh and this would be the only chapter written in third person. Others would be in either Bella's POV or Edwards, okay? **

**And who else is totally freaked out that Breaking Dawn is coming out in 2 days? I know I am! I'm even going to the Release Party they have in Barnes and Nobles.**

**Chapter Challenge:**** What kind of animal do you believe portrays Bella's Personality more? This would be a big help because its one of the major things for future chapters. Winner gets his/her name mentioned as a character in my story. So up and at em's!**

**Don't be lazy! Click the button! You know you want to! I mean…It's so clickable right! So clicky the button!**

* * *


End file.
